Fate
by Luv-Angel-Music
Summary: The aftermath of the battle after Eldest. This could be the beginning of Empire or the End of Eldest. So far, it's just a summary of what happened, so be warned of spoilers. OneShot?


**A/n: **I just finished Eldest and re-read Eragon. And wow I missed over a lot of things. Yes, but this fic is more serious than my other fics except for _The Will of the Force_ maybe. This could be the oucome of the third book, but with loads of twists and surprises. Although I'm not aiming for this to be the third book. I really hope you'll enjoy this!

**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Eragon/Eldest or anything like that. Just the plot. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

War. It starts as a conflict building bigger and bigger by the minute, till all it causes is grief. Some may fear it, why other's life quest is to cause it. Sometimes it happens accidentally, sometimes not. Often they are fought for freedom with the risk of loosing it all. Others for power, to conquer the world, although few remain successful. Thousands of people are killed, and the lives of millions more changed forever. In the aftermath of this single event, and as war continues to be both a threat and a reality.

The War began over a hundred years ago, and now it continues, bigger than ever before. Warriors on both sides suffer huge consequences. It started as a battle between fighting for freedom and to over throw "Evil". And it may end in that way, or worse. To loose everything that you have worked for and build, your pride, your way of life, and your dignity will be lost; And only suffering will ensure.

Eragon paced the battlefield glancing at the wounded, dead, and sick. It was a horrible sight that he never though he'd have to see. People screamed in agony and pain, some screaming for death to become of them; nothing was worth all of this pain. And this was only after the first day. To see men he fought against die. Men that could have had a future. Men who had to let go of their wives and children and sacrifice everything all to gain nothing but death in return. Eragon was furious at this outcome. And even more furious and confusing was the fact that there was only so much he could do. Sure, Eragon had tried to heal most of the army and help in anyways he could, but the haunting memories of the past two days still haunt him on that battlefield with his brother.

Along those who had been lost was a dwarf king, Horthgar. The wise 42ed Dwarf king, whom most dwarfs loved and respected. He died by the hands of a warrior he once fought against in unfair combat. The dwarfs now had plans to get back to Furthurn Dur to have a proper burial for their beloved king. The ceremony was yesterday as everyone attended and paid their respects, elegies where said as well as goodbyes where exchanged. There where protests agaist going back to Furthurn Dur, but the Dwrafes and Orik would hear no end to it; they would go back, and bury Horthgar, then choose a new leader.

Many where in doubt now that they had found out who had cause the tides of change. Murtagh, Morzans eldest son, had turned. Going against his will, Murtagh had become the Varden's enemy. Few knew that he was the Rider than had killed Horthgar. Eragon, Nasuda, and everyone else couldn't believe it was him. Their once comrade and friend had turned against them. Eragon knew Murtugh had no choice in the matter, especially when his dragon hatched, but still...Murtaugh had let Eragon go...alive. Eragon just hope there was some way to achieve the outcome of their further battles, not resulting in one of them dying.

Arya was prepared to assist Nasuda in any of her battle plans. Although she had a feeling that she should return to Esmeralla with Eragon to complete his training. Based on what he had said he barely even escaped Murtagh alive. If she left however, the army could also be in jeopardy with the dwarf army gone. The elves where almost here however and with them, the Varden had an even better chance of winning. Not to mention Eragon's feelings for her could cause some chaos.

No news from Du Wavern Gata been heard in the past two days, although rumors where everywhere. Wild rumors had been spread about how Trianna was avoiding Eragon due to a crush, although most people had doubt this, it was only for the soilders entertainment. Others where Du Wevern Gata had found out about the twins and where rebelling. Eragon thought that he'd go and visit Trianna and see what was going on with everything. He had to add that to his to do list too.

The people of Caravall where all trying to get along, they where glad that they where fighting alongside the Varden now. Their exodus had changed many of them, turning each one into braver and wiser person. Nasuda had provided them with everything that they would need but mostly food and shelter. It wasn't their best idea of a place to live, but it would do for now. Each used heir talents for the army in some way.

Eragon had healed Roran's shoulder and it hurt much less, but no mater what he did or anyone, no one could heal Roran mentally. Katrina missing had a huge impact on him, every time Eragon scryed for her, she looked even worse than before. Roran tried his best to hold on and was overly egar to go, but the circumstances for that had to wait.

Eragon sighed and walked out of the tent that was healing all of the wounded. 50 had died today and they where still counting, now Eragon had to head over to Nasuda's command tent with a plan in hand. And a risky one at that.

And so, it begins, another story and definitely another adventure that could have dramatic outcomes. Let destiny decide what is the outcome and what will lie in between. For fate is all that can control this right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Please Review? This chapter was more of a review than anything, a prologue basically.


End file.
